To Many Secrets
by chcraven
Summary: RavenOC pairing. upfront warning: character death. basicaly, a battle to the death but what if the ones fighting were in love with one another and grew up together. better as it goes. complete.
1. welcome

To Many Secrets

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Gen. Wolf White and her zoid "Aurora"& "Mini" that's it.

Hello person! Or if you don't recognize my name from a review, Hello Stranger! No body ever reads this part, or at least I don't, SO ON WITH THE STORY!

Prologue 

(Wolf's memories)

Hunter had been staring at the crowd of people very intensely, allowing none to distract him. He had a serious look on his face and hadn't spoken to anyone, which isn't normal when I'm around. "What ch'a lookin' at,"I asked while standing next to him.

"Why is that man in the middle wearing makeup?"

"Oh! That's my Uncle Butch. Daddy said he's not right in head because he's related to Grandma Nina."

"OK! Race you to the hotdogs!"

"Hey! No fair you got a head start!"

(Guardian Force HQ)

"Lt. Fliheight and Major Herman please report to Con. Kruger's office as soon as possible," came a voice over the intercom.

15 min. later.

Herman and Van walked in the room to find Kruger behind his desk with a contented smile on his face. "You wanted to see us sir?"

"Please sit. I've some excellent news, the empire is sending an assistant to help run the guardian force program. I want you two to help her get settled when she gets here. She's a General so it won't kill ya if you're at your best. That statement was mostly directed to you lieutenant."

"Hey-,"

"She should be arriving later on in the evening. You're dismissed."

(Later on in the evening)

The hammerhead transporting the general landed outside the base. Kruger, Van, Herman, Tomas, Irvine, Dr.D, and Karl were acting as a welcoming committee. The side door opened and a girl Van's age or younger, from appearance, walked out followed, closely, by the smallest zaberfang they've ever seen! Van, Irvine, and Dr.D stood gaping at the small zoid. Herman and Karl hadn't noticed and went to help with luggage, and Kruger spoke, "Good evening Miss. White. Welcome to GFHQ, I hope you enjoy your stay here. This is Van, Irvine, Dr.D, and this must be Mini." Kruger squatted to get a better view of the small, white, zaberfang which put its tiny silver paws on his knees and tried to wag its tail. (Creepy, but cute)

"Yes," said the general warily. She had platinum blonde hair that was braded in a bun and

corn-rolled at the top, and big sparkling green eyes.

"Um, are those three ok," she asked pointing to the three in front of her.

Dr.D broke from his gaze and spoke," no we're fine, but I was wondering what exactly is that thing?"

The general straitened further and began to explain the primary functions and purposes of the small zoid dubbed Mini, "Mini is a miniature version of the Empirel zoid the zaberfang, as you can see. However, despite her size she is somewhat more efficient than her larger cousin. She is 10x the intelligence of any normal zoid or animal her size, virtually indestructible, and makes for an excellent indoor pet and or assistant. She can operate a computer, weapon system, defuse a bomb, and I saw her play and complete a complicated video game in a time period of 16 hours, once."

"Who designed her?"

She struck a, proud, confident smirk, "I did."

With that she walked in to the base head held high behind Herman and Karl. During their short conversation no one had noticed the medium black lock box hand cuffed to her wrist or the other three viewers atop the tall cliff to witness the arrival of the Gen. Wolf White, Hiltz, Reese, and Raven, but only two of the three were not pleased to see her.

That's it for now but I swear it WILL get better trust me. I always start story slow and by the end it's considered a work of pure genius just bare with me. Chap. 2 up soon, minumum of 3 days.

Review Please and Thank You!


	2. never provoce a wolf

To Many Secrets: Chap. 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Gen. Wolf White and her zoid "Aurora"& "Mini" that's it.

Thank you Crimson Dragon you're the very first to review so you shall be honored…Eventually. By the way it has come to my attention that the setting is unclear, it takes place in guardian force before the deathsauer's 2nd defeat.

(Wolf's memories)

It was my 10th birthday, hunter's parents were to busy to drop off and pick him up so he walked. To this day I still swear that they didn't even realize he was gone for 3 hours. It was funny though, he acted as if he didn't care but I could see threw him.

"It's no big deal," He said after the party, both of us were picking chocolate cake out of our hair (hand less cake eating contest) and I volunteered to walk him home. "Their job's important to them and besides I can look after myself."

"Whether or not you can take care of yourself isn't the issue on the table. It's whether your parents still care about you to actually be there to watch you do crap!"

He stopped walking and his hands fell to his sides, head lowered, "Hunter-,"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DROP IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With that he ran off ahead of me and I just didn't have the heart to go after him, that was the first time I had ever seen him cry and he never yelled at me before. I turned and went home.

(GFHQ: WOLF'S ROOM)

"You seem tired," said Irvine sarcastically. The general was on the floor doing one-handed right angle push-ups, switching arms every 9 to 10 counts, in her casual clothing. (Training bra with a fishnet sleeveless top and cotton shorts.)

" Oh yeah…… really tired……exhausted," she answered between breathes. "Is there…any specific… reason you're… here?"

" I was to escort you to the test area for examination. To see if we can make better use of you than a think-tank."

"What will you…be testing for?"

"Piloting skills."

She stopped her push-ups and stood to make complete eye contact with him, then challengingly said, "If it's skills you boys are looking for I'll give you a damn one-woman, three ring circus show."

"I failed to get your first name."

She backed down a little glanced at the floor head cocked to one side then without moving her head glared daggers to his eyes and said, "Wolf."

Words ….423. I hate myself.


	3. Big mistake

To Many Secrets: Ch. 3

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Gen. Wolf White and her zoid "Aurora"& "Mini" that's it.

I swear this is longer and this is where it gets interesting.

(Wolf's Memories)

I found hunter, a few weeks after the argument, at our favorite hangout. It was a tall cliff overlooking the rest of the woods and the lake. It was perfect for star gazing and it had an amazing view of the moons when they were full, it just happened to that time, too.

"It's beautiful," I said somewhat startling him. He looked at me and growled then continuing his gaze, obviously disliking my presents. "I'm sorry…can I sit without getting my head bit off?"

He smiled! That was mega-improvement considering his previous mood. "I guess it won't kill me."

"So…what IS this big job your parents are doing anyway?"

"They've taken up 'organoid biology and anatomy' or something like that. They were clearing space for the 'specimen' that's coming next week. Supposedly the research dead-line is one year on the dot, and that sounds like a huge field they have to cover, year's not gonna cut it."

(GFHQ: TEST AREA; Wolf's Ability Examination)

All eyes were on the screen. No one dared to blink as Wolf made her way swiftly, gracefully, and violently through the simulation. The intensity was doubled since the battle zoid she brought with her was a zaber of which was never seen before; stronger, faster, and better equip than most close-combat zoids.

Flashback to 5th grade science fair " This is 'Aurora'. Aurora is THE close-combat zoid. Even though her body is merely the host of the actual Aurora system, she is, theoretically, impossible to beat. She has a special alloyed armor, to replace the original steel, which makes her basically indestructible. This alloy is a combination of Brass, Steel, and Iron. She welds the types of Swords; the flat blade, as found on the next evolutionary step in the Republican shield liger, the blade liger. The concave blade, as found on the rev raptors back, and the convex blade use in rev raptors as the foot claw. The flat and concave blades are used separately, the concave, when brought together at the front, will emit and strong shield and when released the shield will dissipate. However, the shield program itself is interchangeable between the two. The convex blades have replaced the original claws to create a better grip on the enemy, four in each front paw. My favorite part though is her secret weapons…which I think would be best KEPT secret." End of Flash-back

She called it "Aurora" but it was identical to Mini, with the exception of size of course. It was incredible to watch as the white and silver cat tore at its victims especially when they gang up on her, it was like the zoid was over flowing with rage and the power to exploit it. In the minds of some of the viewers, the real pilot was forgotten and replaced with the maverick, Raven.

(Hiltz's base: Conference Room)

"She's going to be a big problem…you know that, right," asked Hiltz to Raven.

"Huh," apparently he hadn't been paying much attention, but then who could when play tennis with the wall and lost in thought. Hiltz rolled his eyes and repeated his question.

" If you're talking about Reese that's stating the obvious," retorted Raven.

"No, dip-shit, I'm not talking about Reese. That General."

"Oh… well in that case no I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean! You speak of her as if she's no threat-"

"Because she isn't!"

"May be not to you but-"

"BOYS," yelled Reese, just entering the room. "Honestly, I leave you two alone for a few minutes and here you are about to strangle one another!"

"He started it," accused Raven.

"No I didn't, you did!"

"GENELMEN"

"GENELMEN WOULD BE ELSEWHERE," said Hiltz and Raven in unison then started a shoving match.

"APPARENTLY SO WOULD MATTURITY," yelled Reese trying to break them up.

"IF YOU THINK SHE'S NO THREAT THEN YOU WON'T LOOSE SLEEP OVER HER DEATH!"

"TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

Time seemed to have stopped in the room. Both stared at Raven who had covered his mouth with his hands and whose eyes were shock-stricken at the words that had came out of HIS mouth.

evil grin Told you so. Review, go on, you know you want to. Words…750…I feel better.


	4. yin and yang

TMSCH.4

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Gen. Wolf White and her zoid "Aurora"& "Mini" that's it.

It's all downhill from here……that's a good thing.

(Wolf's memories)

I have never been more scared than when I went to Hunter's house after his 12th birthday. I threw about three rocks at his window then gave up. I, then, snuck up the back stair that led up to the veranda. When I got into the doorway… I SAW THE DEMON! It was blood red with glowing green eyes. I couldn't scream, breath, or move when it caught site of me. There was blood on its tail and Hunter's parents were behind it on the floor, dead. It came at me, I found my voice and yelled then ducked as it flew over me and away. That fear passed quickly, but was just as quickly replaced with a more intense one as I laid eyes on my best-friend's bleeding body in the corner, "Hunter!"

He was still alive. His eyes opened a little and he tried to speak. "Shush… it'll be Ok I'm here," I said trying to comfort him.

"I'll get help." He then passed out in my arms. I called my parents and they called someone, I'm not sure whom, but republican soldiers showed up. While waiting for someone, anyone, I found the research data that had been collected so far. I still don't know why I stole it but I did. I thought I had to, like something bad was going to happen if I didn't. Latter on I made use of it, how else did you think Mini and Aurora got so smart.

(Hiltz's base: conference room)

"Where did that come from Raven," asked Reese smiling and slowly coming toward him.

"Dose someone have a little crush," asked Hiltz, obviously highly amused with the situation.

He was cornered, no escape and if he tried to he would be admitting to it and he'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh well, whatever made you say it doesn't matter, what does though is who's going to get rid of her –."

" And I think it should be you. Afterall, if we touch her you kill us, for some unknown reason," interrupted Hiltz, his voice drenched in amusement.

(GFHQ: TEST AREA HANGER; After Wolf's Ability Examination)

"Where did you learn your skills, again," asked Van trying hard not to allow his temper to show.

She laughed to herself still in her cockpit, "We all have friends in odd places. Wouldn't you agree?"

"May be, but I kinda recognized some of you movement in the simulation and they weren't normal for a zaber, and you weren't the pilot when I saw them," said Van, his anger rising.

"And that pilot was…?"

"Raven."

She looked away as if her heart shattered at the sound of the name, "Never met him."

(GFHQ: CONFRANCE ROOM; Wolf's Briefing)

The large screen held three pictures and Herman was standing beside it. She seated herself in front of the screen and Fiona was at the computer, assisting Herman in whatever he told her to. Herman spoke when he gained her attention, "These are our primary enemies Hiltz, Reese, and Raven."

"I had reseved information that Raven had been killed in combat a little over a year ago?"

" No disrespect ma'am, but you'll see how dead he is when he's kicking your ass on the battle field."

Herman nodded to Fiona and the screen changed to a bio. on Hiltz. " We have very-,"

She drowned out his voice. At the moment all she could think about was how overjoyed she was at the news of Raven's return from the dead. She had of course lied to Van about never knowing him, in fact she more or less knew more about Raven then Raven did, never mind anyone else.

On the inside she wanted to cry tears of pure happiness, but wouldn't dare partake of such a temptation. If they knew. If anyone found out about them she would be trailed for treason agent the empire or they would use her aganst him and then kill them both.

The briefing end and she went to her room. When everyone left the outside of her room, Mini was playing solitary on her laptop, Wolf broke-down, in what looked like raging fury. But was actually an outlet for the energy she had gained from the joyous news.

Mini acted as if nothing was going on behind it and went on playing the digital card game. Obviously, it very used to this.

Words…768. Review.


	5. what to do

TMSCH.5

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Gen. Wolf White and her zoid "Aurora"& "Mini" that's it.

It's all downhill from here……that's a good thing. Sorry it took so long to write, worked myself into a spot.

(GFHQ: SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT; Raven's Camp, nighttime)

"Stay here shadow," ordered Raven. "If you see Hiltz, Reese, or their organoids tell them I'm doing a close-evaluation of the enemy and am not to by disturbed in anyway for any reason. See anyone and make sure they don't see you." With that, he left.

(GFHQ: WOLF'S ROOM)

Wolf was slightly steaming (literally) when she got out of the shower. She wore her favorite nightgown, which was black satin with white seams and quite short. (Middle of your thigh short, I wanted one) After drying her unusually long hair she pulled out the lock box she had brought and sat it on the bed. Then pulled the drapes on each side to conceal the condiments inside the box as she, once more, went through them. It was filled with pictures from random time periods of when she was a baby to the present. The largest majority of the pictures were of her and a boy around her age. The first one she pulled was of her 5th birthday, both children beamed at the camera with vanilla cake and chocolate icing all over their faces. The back read, "wolf's 5th b-day, food fight." She lightly giggled as a flood of memories came rushing back.

(GFHQ: OUTSIDE BASE)

Raven now held a dead silent step as he made his way into the base. He had to see her before the fight that was schedueled for tommorow at noon. How he would explain it eluded him for the time being but there were more important things to worry about. Such as where she was and how he would get there. It was colder than usual for him because the new clothes he was wearing, as a precaution to avoid tracers, transmitters, and Reese's bugs. (Black quarter-length button down shirt and black jeans tucked into his boots) He found his way to the guest room windows only one of them had a light on and sure enough it was on the top floor. Memorizing the way up, he found an individual fuse box and thought of the perfect entrance.

(GFHQ: WOLF'S ROOM)

Wolf had gone through 154 pictures when all of a sudden the lights went out. She peeked through the curtain and could only see what was in the lime-light of the moons. Mini was trying to turn on her computer, from observation all the power was out. She came out from behind the curtain and tried the switch it didn't work. Hypothesis proven. Mini gave up and pulled the plug out of the wall and began to put it up. Wolf did the same with her photos, back to the window, and shoved the now locked box back under the bed. When she stood up a hand covered her mouth from screaming and another wrapped around her waist to keep her from struggling. Then in a low whisper said in her ear, "Long time, no see."

She relaxed in his arms and rolled her eyes. Then a click and a thud was herd at the door. Mini had opened it and left instinctively knowing she was to be in the wrong place at a really bad time if she stayed. "At least she closed it this time," said Wolf breaking from his hold. "Sorry for the lack of a welcoming Party but I thought you were dead."

"You of all people should know I'm not that easy to kill," Raven said while making himself at home.

"Hunter, you were always difficult."

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black."

She shook her head and jumped over him onto the bed and made herself comfortable on his chest her ear just over his heart so the soothing sound rang her eardrum with its smooth rhythm. "I missed you."

He had his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed. Gently, he nudged her with the side of his face and admitted that he missed her too. A short while passed in silence, then Wolf began to cry.

"Hey what's wrong? I didn't do something did I?"

"No. It's just….it's just…"

He sat up and cradled her as if for a first he was worried for her instead of the vise-versa. "Hey it's alright. Now it's just what?"

"I wish things were the way they were you know before we got caught up in the army when the only worries were what we were gonna do when we grow up and your family issues I would always stick my nose in," said Wolf starting to laugh under the tears. "I'd follow you to the ends of Zi to keep you out of trouble but… I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to be strong by my self anymore. I don't wanna be alone."

She was crying harder then before now, he had to do something now that made his heart hurt. He wanted to cry now too, because he had to tell her that not only would she have to be and do all of what she just said she wanted no part of anymore but fight harder be stronger and more alone than before. How do you tell the person you're in love with that you both have to fight to the death at noon tomorrow? How?

"Wolf …there's something you need to know."

She looked up at him, still crying. He couldn't look at her, it was hard enough as is.

"Hiltz wants me to fight you tomorrow."

"So?"

"To the death."

She laughed again, "So?"

Raven was now very frustrated. He had just told her point blank that he had to fight her to the death and she was laughing at him! Either she had gone Polo-Loco on him or this wasn't as hard as he had thought.

"So…either you kill me or I kill you…tomorrow!"

She laughed at him again and fell into a dead sleep.

* * *

Words….1030. Review. 


	6. big battle

TMSCH.6

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Gen. Wolf White and her zoid "Aurora"& "Mini" that's it.

It's all downhill from here……that's a good thing.

(GFHQ: THE NEXT MORNING; 3 hr. to battle)

Wolf had woken up alone and not surprised but she yearned for the day she could wake up with him by her side. She was prepping Aurora for the battle ahead. As she worked she took the time to question herself, would she do it? Would she be able to kill him or would she fail and make him kill her? These questions were the hardest to answer, the easiest was the realization that this was the hardest time in their relationship.

(HITLZ'S BASE: ZOID HANGER; 2 hr. to battle)

"Hiltz…what are you planing with this little fight," asked Reese standing behind him as he watched Raven prep for the worst.

"Why Reese what makes you think I'm plotting something?"

"Why Hiltz when are you not plotting something," she responded standing next to him.

"You're right I do have something in mind."

"What is it?"

"And I thought you were a mind-reader. Besides it's my little surprise," he said walking away from her and out of the room.

(GFHQ: ZOID HANGE; 1 hr. to battle)

"I WANT TO HELP," shouted Van when wolf had explained it to him.

"You can't. I told you, he visited me personally to challenge me to this fight. One-on-one."

"Raven never fights fair! How do you know he won't cheat, get you out numbered!"

"……I don't. But he seemed sincere so…just promise me you won't get involved…no matter what happens."

"Alright……but I'm considering it your death wish that you do this alone," with that he left in an angry huff.

(GFHQ: SOMWHERE IN THE DESERT; The big battle)

The sun was high and abnormally hot as the two lovers stood before one another, both ready to die at the hands of the other. Tension building between the two as they waited for the first move. Aurora wouldn't wait any longer and ran out first without orders from Wolf. Her light weight armor giving her more speed than normal zabors, charging, she deployed her flat blades.

The Genobreaker couldn't take much more either and just charged forward, claws, on his thrusters, first.

(GFHQ: NOT FAR FROM THE BATTLE ZONE)

Hiltz watched the pulsating water glow as the zoid inside rapidly grew stronger. He laughed to himself over what he was planning. If he was right a big burden would be lifted from is his back.

(GFHQ: BATTLE)

The Geno Breaker had Aurora's head in it's claws high off the ground. Thanks to Wolf's customly fitted movement programming she lifted her own claws at to a huge swipe at the Geno Breaker's face. Where there was once an eye there was now 4 deep cuts forceing the zoid to drop the other. When Aurora was on the ground, she immediately took advantige of the situation and pounced the Geno Breaker's chest forceing it down.

Aurora stood on her hind legs, claws high and open, readly to bring a quick end to the battle. The geno breaker shot to blinding bullets at Aurora's cockpit sending her fleaing from her current position. The geno breaker stood and once more began the stand off.

(GFHQ: OVER LOOKING THE BATTLE)

Hiltz sat in the cockpit of the new deathstinger, awaiting the best time to intervin. He watched them brol as if they truly hated one another, then the stand off. Perfect.

(GFHQ: BATTLE)

Raven was the first to see the white light speeding toward them. Being the owner of and using the said weapon he easily recognized it as a charged particale beam. Judgeing from trojectery of the beam it was aimed directly at…

"NO," yelled Raven jumping in front of Wolf and projecting his shied consentrating all energy possible to it.

But it wasn't enough.

The shield held for a little while but just before the beam disapated the shield broke and Raven was hit…badly.

(GFHQ: OVER LOOKING THE BATTLE)

Hiltz laughed out loud. He knew he would be right. He knew Raven would jump that blast and stupidly sacrifice himself for that dumb girl. Now there were no more threats to his plans.

(GFHQ: BATTLE)

"RAVEN," yelled Wolf trying to get into the cockpit to save him. She kicked screamed punched and pounded the canopy. Trying so hard to get to him. The glass finally broke and she slide in to find Raven dieing, so slowly.

He was severly burnt and bleeding both externally and internally. Many of the capillaries in his eyes were busted. Imagine the pain. She made her way to him quickly and tried to touch him but he winced and screamed. She pulled her hand back. He was dieing in front of her making her feel helpless for him. Such torture.

With his last bit of strength he managed to move his bleeding eyes to look at her and smile for the last time. Then passed.

"Raven?"

"Raven," she started to tear up.

"RRRRAAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEENNNNNNNN!"

* * *

I'm a drama momma and I know it. Words…860. You can review now. Can you even move? 


	7. madness

Thanks big Draco Amora. I had total writers block on this and your review was like a sledge hammer to the huge wall in front of me and this chapter. Props to you.

(GFHQ: Computer Communications Room)

"We have to find Death Stinger as soon as possible," stated Herman in a booming, demanding, frustrated voice. "Use all available search methods and resources. Hiltz must be stopped."

"Have you seen the General," asked Van, just walking in the room.

In a much gentler voice he responded with, "Not since Raven's funeral."

"Makeshift funeral, attendance of 3."

"You shouldn't make fun of the dead no matter who they are."

'Yeah well he deserves it,' thought Van. "Any idea where she might be?"

"I'm trying to focus all my 'might be' on the location of Death Stinger."

"It shows but-," Van was cut short by a small scream of surprise and a bit of laughter. Mini had jumped into one of the computer operators lap began to type rapidly pulling up many programs onto the screen.

When she had finished she sat on operator's lap and stared at Herman, whom stared back, and dropped her left paw on a key. The main screen came to life and showed a large map with a wide red line-leaving base. Then that picture shrunk and moved aside to show satellite feed of the area where the line ended. Death Stinger.

"Uuuhhh …well done…I guess."

Mini took a cat-like bow and left to…somewhere.

"Right," he said watching the mechanical animal leave. "Move out as many zooids as we can. At least enough to hold him, all GF members are to be mobilized immediately!"

He was about to turn to Van and say something when the sinister voice that belonged to Hiltz drew his attention back to the screen.

"Glad to see that everyone is in a chipper mood since the next base is about to go bye-bye."

The amusement in his voice was the mark of undeniable madness…not that he ever did.

The small nameless base disappeared in the light of his charged particle beam. Hiltz's laughter rang and echoed through the whole base rousing another madness to mend a permanently shattered heart in a campaign of the raging passion to kill.

* * *

Words…344. Review. Sorry it's so short after such a wait I'll try hard from now on but this was just off the top of my head. thatnk to those of you who who R&R you guys make the FF world go round. :) 


	8. Venom

(GFHQ: Computer Communications Room)

"Hiltz you're a total mad man," said Van once again stating the obvious.

"This is true...But I know what I'm doing so 'Ha"

With that his face disappears from the screen.

"I want him found," piped an eerily low and life threatening voice belonging to Gen.White.

"Miss White glad-,"Van turn to face her but fell victim to her fist instead.

"I WANT HIM FOUND NNOOOWWW!"

"Gen. the Deathstinger has been located and several troops should be deployed by now."

"Is Aurora battle ready?"

"We weren't expecting-," Herman, too, fell victim.

"'Weren't expecting'? Always expect the worst! Expect every plausible possibility and then some from now on! How in the world did you get this far in your military career NOT knowing that!"

Van was first to ask, "What do you plan to do? It's not like he can be stopped!"

"I intend to use Aurora's top secret weapons that make her invincible. She has a weapon that is more lethal than that of a charged particle blast. What you have seen and all you know...it's just the beginning."

She left the room in ear splitting silence. In her mind she reviewed the current past, present, and planed the future. She had never used the weapon before, the weapon she and raven called 'venom'. Venom was an atomically targeted acid that was injected through aurora's fangs into the core system. When the acid hits the core it activates and begins to quickly eat away at the core thus killing the zoid from the inside out. 'I had promised raven that I would never use it unless it was going to do a greater good than revenge...this one goes both ways.' She recalled the smile in his eyes when she had made the promise and the blackness of the burns on his face when he died. Anger, fury at it's purest, surged in her heart side by side with the loneliness of a love that can't be released, and it was all HIS fault.

Hiltz killed him. She would kill Hiltz.


	9. unstoppible tortures

(SOMEWHERE IN THE DESSERT: Battle Between Wolf and Hiltz)

Wolf had wanted to waste no time in stand offs here but Aurora was cautious. Death stinger simply waited for her to make her mistake...the first move.

From out of nowhere at a completely random time Aurora lurched forward and began a serious of attacks that made no sense yet was evasive to all counter attacks. These were put to a swift end as Wolf regained control and took advantage of the opponents confusion and sunk the large claws into the canopy of the cockpit inside the head.

Death stinger's armor was to thick to penetrate at one time so the damage was minimal and the tiny zoid by comparison was swept away in one jerk of the head.

"Where's the armor thinnest? Where? Damn it! Where," Wolf cursed to herself.

Death stinger was charging a particle blast. With little time to think of the special place to strike, the concave blades were brought forward and projected the shield while barely missing the edge of the beam.

As if God had answered a prayer at that exact time a message popped up on Wolf's screen.

Try the lower section of its throat on the underside.

PS: Shadow's on his way.

Love

Mini

"How the Hell am I supposed to get there," she thought while dodging automatic fire.

Running around the back of the Death stinger one of the back claws nearly caught Aurora's midsection. Concave blades still in tact she accidentally severed it while attempting to maneuver an escape from its grasp.

The other claw struck the blade and snapped it. Shadow slipped behind the Death stinger and severed that one then made his way to the front. Death stinger focused on Shadow and the rear was left open. It was now or never. Shadow hovered then dodged at the last second as the large front claws jabbed, poked, swung, and swatted at the little organoid.

Aurora donned her optical stealth option and crept under the monster of a zoid.

One of the claws got dangerously close to Shadow's wing nearly ripping it from his body.

Wolf searched for the spot while Aurora generated the dose of Venom that would bring it down.

Shadow barely got away with his life when the death stinger got smart and tried a sandwiching action that would have crushed him if it were successful, but the vengeance he would get in the death of this creature for his late master was worth the danger he put himself in now.

Aurora flipped over and sunk her large claws into the zoid's armor and bit deeply injecting the weapon.

Death stinger lurched up violently and Aurora bailed. The acid should've been active by now butte zoid didn't act as it should have. "Is it working," Wolf started to panic.

Infuriated, the colossal zoid charged another partial blast. Stupidly shadow fused with the Death stinger seconds before Aurora sank teeth into the zoids tail and jerked it down to point at the death stingers head forcing it to fire into its own head.

Aurora held onto the tail but had to deeply imbed her claws into the armor to not be jostled. Her frame began to weaken under the heat of the blast but she still felt the zoid tremble beneath her paws. The Venom was activating.

Wolf injected it again for twice the effect. The beam dissipated and left a massive amount of sever damage. Aurora released the tail, the zoid stammered and swayed drunkly then collapsed. Death stingers cockpit opened to reveal a crispy Hiltz. Wolf left her zoid to greet him.

His eyes begged her for relief and any mercy she could give him. The memory of Raven in this same way played in her head comparing the two moments in time. It was the same but without the overwhelming despair and torturous feeling of utter helplessness. Tearing, she crouched in front of him, ready to bestow all the mercy he deserved...NONE!

Long talon like fingernails pierced his smoking black flesh and dragged downward ripping the skin from his skull. Such joy was taken from his agonized cries; the sound was to her a thousand harmonious church bells. The pain in his voice and eyes seeped into the cracks of her heart like water, making it whole again for a short time.

He adjusted to this pain and stopped his screaming to hiss the word, "Shadow."

He grinned largely with all his malevolence and lightly cackled. He was still smiling as the tears of blood roll from his eyes when life abandoned the blackened corpse.

The oraganoid defused from the death stinger as its transformation to stone completed and shadow dropped from the air in the same manner. The Venom had infected him.

"You...you...fused with...it...knowing...KNOWING VENOM WAS IN THE SYSTEM!"

Shadow coughed sadly. He was slowly but surely turning too to stone.

"There's...There's no cure or antibodies for Venom I...I can't help you."

Wolf dropped to her knees sobbing, the torture of helplessness reaping over her again. These tortures could only be stopped one way...death.

* * *

I'm just so EVIL...I know the flames are gonna come down hard this time...I just know it. reveiw any way. THE MONKEY MADE ME DO IT! 


	10. The End

Thank you for your pacience. I present to you the last and final chapter...

TMSCH.10

(GFHQ: Wolf's Room; several days later)

"...These are my memories of the past. Memories of before,during, and after I joined the army at his side, at Raven's side. Hunter and Raven are the same.They are the boy in the photo's that lay about the room...," Van stopped the tape recorder that had been playing for the last several hours telling of so many secrets the general's heart heald.

"How could she have kept this inside so long? HOW COULD ANYONE KILL THEMSELVES!"

"Shut up Van...just keep playing the damn tape," said Karl sitting in the corner near the door. He was stairing at a photo of two 7 year-old childeren in Halloween costumes.

"...You all must be wondering why I would do this to myself. I do this because I now know that it's the only way to find peace from the torture of helplessness. It would have come again and again and again until I was dead anyway. You could never understand that pain...the pain of watching your true love die...and not being able to do ANYTHING about it. But that is over now, as my dieing wish I want you to either dig up Ravens body and rebury it with mine side by side or bury me beside his. Use the headstone at my left. As my last words I leave you with this...In life I carried to many secrets but am burdened with none in death for they are scattered at the feet of the liveing."

The tape stopped and all that remained was Wolf's bloodless body on the bed and ablank tombstone shaped as two hearts surrounded by fire.

"There's work to be done," said Herman walking briskly to the bed and lifted her body out of the pools around her.

------

Her wish was granted because Fiona asked the right people for it be. She was buriedbeside Raven with full services. Shadow had been set up by the graves too. As the preist spoke, three white ghostly mists floated up from the graves and Shadow. Eventually, people noticed it because everything got quite. The mist turned into figures, one looked like Shadow, one loked like Raven, and one looked like Wolf. Raven and Wolf were kissing when a bright light shone from bhind them that turned red and roared when it suddenly dissapated. They were in Hell but...they were happy?

Everyone started to convince themselves that it never really happened and that what they saw was a realistic figment of there subconceince. As they left, no one took notice of the new wording on the stone:

"He died for her. She couldn't live without him."

* * *

Yes I know it's short and it sucks but I still hope you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry for not getting it up sooner but I've been sortof grounded from the only computer that will let me get on this sight.

A special word for Squared Spoon : Thank you dearly for your honest opinion. I hope the first few chapters now make some sence for you and those whom are agreeing withyou silently. Yes I am aware of my poor spelling and the total horridness of this story I have yet to deny that fact but I do use spell check, and a beta reader, but the errors that slip my control are made thru the exchageing of files and transport from one to the other so to be totally blunt, which I hope you will forgive me for, get the fuck off my my ass about it please.

Once again thank you all for your time in reading this. If you would like to read some of my greater works go to and look for "War on Paridine", "Dog fight", and "Sins of the Son". You should find dog fight in Supernatural and the otherr 2 in fantasy. Sins of the son is under the name z'cole, my writeing partner for that story.


End file.
